Just Breathe
by Slaughter3211
Summary: High School AU, Ryan Reeves was a tempermental transfer and after half a semester still had only one friend, Kane. When his michievous friend manages to get them both closer to the objects of their desire, will it do any good? Or is Ryan better off alone? RybackxOC, Kaniel, AjPunk, KaitlynnxLayla, RomanxSethxDean, EvexDolph, Mizx?, CodyxTeddy.
1. Chapter 1

"Do I have to go to school Dad?" Ryan sighed, his dad gave him a gentle smile but nodded.

"Yeah, you do. I know this first nine weeks hasn't been easy but you have to keep trying. Who knows, today might be the day a girl notices you." Ryan blushed and gave his dad a slight glare as they continued driving through the streets of Chicago. His dad just laughed and patted the muscular boy's shoulder, they pulled up to the school McMahon High. "Have a good day son, I love you."

"I love you too, Dad." The door to the truck slammed loudly and Ryan couldn't help but flinch, he shot his dad an apolegetic look but the elder man dismissed it. Ryan still wasn't that great at minding his tremendous strength despite being nearly seventeen.

His skin prickled as he felt people watching him walk up the steps of the school, he didn't even need to look at them to make them move out of his way. Like Noah parting the Red Sea he walked through the crowd easily, alone. He could make out the mindless chatter others were having, someone had new shoes, another had a new girlfriend, some chick was crying about her parents hated her.

"Just like any other day," He mumbled to himself, not that anyone else was itching to conversate with him. Spotting a familiar, friendly figure he moved with a slight smile on his face, Kane was leaning against his locker dialing his combination.

"Hey," He grunted to the long hair boy, who flinched at frist, still not use to having someone talk to him, Mark was usually a grouch at school and home and the supermarket and everywhere. A nod was all Ryan recieved from his friend. "How's the voice today?" Kane waggled his hand as if to say 'eh so-so.'

"Try doing the excercises," A shrug from the larger boy. "You know I'd like to one day conversate with you and you're impeding that dream." Another shrug and a barely amuse stare. "Dream killer." That got a smile behind the long dark hair.

Ryan started to say something else, about Kane coming over later to help him with Algebra, when Kane's hand shot out to nudge him. He turned in the direction his scary friend was gesturing and immidiatly turned away. The door to the front hand opened and a trio of girls had stepped through. Kaitlynn, AJ, and... Sarah. His face was red and he sent a viscous glare to his friend who shrugged, unaffected.

"Don't start with me," He growled. "I'll talk to her when I am ready." Kane laughed and got a devious look on his face, before Ryan could question it, Kane raised his hand, beckoning the three girls over. "Please don't." He hissed to his smirking friend, who ignored him.

"Hey Kane!" AJ shouted and both boys finched, the young woman was always hyper. Kait gave him a subdued greeting, Sarah just smirked at the bouncing AJ.

"So whatcha need?" Kaitlynn asked quickly, giving Ryan a glance. "He bothering you? Cause Sarah's been itchin' to fight someone all week." Sarah rolled her eyes.

"It's only Monday, Kait, you're so dramatic." She paused to look at Kane, she had never really hung around him, feeling he needed to have his space more than anything. "But if someone's messing with ya I'll handle it." Kane shook his head and held up his Algebra textbook.

"Oh! You need help in math?" Kaitlynn asked. "Cause AJ is really good at..." She trailed off her shorter friend had disappeared. "Well Sarah's really good at math." Kane shook his head again and pointed to a nervous looking Ryan. "I'm sorry I don't know your name..." Kait started.

"And that's saying something, she knows _**everyone**_." Sarah giggled shoving Kait lightly. Ryan wanted to leave but he was frozen in place.

"I'm R-Ryan." He managed to stutter out, Kait gave him a look, a knowing look.

"Oh, Sweety, you're one of the shy ones." She smiled gently and patted his elbow. "Makes sense, Kane doesn't like loud mouths."

"Untrue!" Sarah cried purposefully over dramatic. "He's always walking to class with AJ or Layla." Kane made a face that said otherwise and the girls laughed, even Ryan chuckled alittle.

"Well, if you need some help you can come over to my place after school, if your parents are cool with it. Dean was gonna come over anyways so I don't think my Dad will mind another visitor." Ryan could feel himself deflate. Who was Dean? Her boyfriend?

Kait must've seen the change in the young man because she went on to say. "Dean isn't her boyfriend." Sarah laughed loudly at that.

"Oh God no! I'm not his type." Ryan paused, how was she not anyone's type? "I have a vagina." Kane made another face and Kait grinned devilishly. Ryan felt his face heat up. "But yeah he crashes at my place alot, ignore him most often. He can be a real jack asses, but we love him."

"We, as in the 'Rejects'?" He asked tentatively, this got a nod from both girls. He started to ask if he could join when the bell rang.

"Shit I'm gonna be late!" Kait cried dragging Sarah off to their next class. When both girls were gone Ryan gave Kane a heated glare which was given a grin in return.

"I hate you." Kane shrugged and started for class.

"Dean!" The auburn boy resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Yes sunshine?" He turned to look at the approaching Sarah, it was history class they had together first period.

"I'm tutoring a new guy after school today so try to be pleasant." She grinned at the apathetic boy, he sighed and gave her a bored stare.

"I promise not to cock block." He smirked when his friend's face flushed red.

"No, God you're gross!" She rolled her eyes. "I just meant don't start any fights. With him or my brother."

"Aw but my very existence is aggrivating to Mike." He wrapped an arm around her neck lazily. "I can't help but bother him."

"Just be polite." She sighed. "This guy could be a new recruit and I don't want you scaring him off."

"You should've waited until the third date before introducing him to me. But I'll try to be on my best behaviour."

"We're doomed. And I'm not dating him!" The brunette growled shoving the boy away in frustration, he just chuckled and ruffled her hair.

"Hey! Ryan was it?" The colosial man flinched at the loud voice, blushing slightly when everyone in the room glanced at him and AJ. "Sorry I meant to say hi earlier but I saw Punk and thought it would be fun to steal his Pepsi. Which I don't recomend but still it's funny!" She babbled and laughed, he nodded silently with a smile.

"Anywho!" She continued without letting him respond. "Sarah told me to give you her address, or you could ride over there with her and her brother Mike- again I don't recomend." That caught some student's attention- rich loud-mouthed Sarah inviting the tall, scary Ryan over? Ted DiBiase turned in his seat at the mention of the brunette's name, who was this guy and why was he going over to her and Mike's place?

"So it's 8773 CherryBush Drive." She scribbled it on the still silent boy's paper. "And word of warning, her brother is an irritaion but you're pretty big so he'll probably just ignore you. Unless his friends are over, Randy will pick a fight for the fun of it and Dolph will join in out of boredom. But Dean'll be there so it's pretty even fight, Sarah won't let anyone mess with you really, she's like the Batman for anyone who gets bullied. I should make her a costume! That would be so cute! Oh for Halloween, she'll love it! Anyways ignore Dean he likes to pick fights but he's a real sweety when it gets down to it and Mike is mostly bark. Sarah is all bite and not in the fun way- well maybe in the fun way. I have no idea she's only had one boyfriend and she doesn't like to talk about how far they'd gone. So she might be a biter in the good way."

"Please slow down..." Ryan mumbled, his head was starting to hurt, he was getting dizzy. AJ started to talk again when the bell rang and she had to sit down, he turned towards the front and noticed Ted glaring at him. He made a face of confusement and the rich blonde scoffed and looked away. What was his problem?

"I can see why you're always trying to get away from AJ." Ryan said when he sat down next to Kane at lunch, giving a nodd to acknowledge his brother, Mark. The gesture was returned and Kane gave him a sympathetic smile and a chuckle. "In under a minute she spoke over two words." He groaned, earning even a pitied look from Mark.

"Hey, Ryan, Kane you guys should come sit with us." A tan girl smiled, Ryan didn't know her well but she had a nice smile and a british accent. "Mark I would invite you too but I know how you hate social interaction." She teased the Senior, he gave her a smirk.

"Thank you for your consideration, Layla." Oh yeah, Layla, she was Kait's girlfriend, he forgot that.

"So whadda say boys?" She smiled again, Ryan glanced at his friend, he didn't want to go without him. The silent boy seemed hesitant. "You know Daniel is sitting with us today." Layla said absent mindedly, that was all Kane needed and he was standing, taking his tray over to the table designated for 'Rejects.'

Ryan started to stand and follow when he paused, turning to Mark. The elder boy had never really been overtly friendly with him but he had accepted him and stuck up for him when others wrote him off. "You know you can come and sit with them too?" He said hesitantly.

"I know and I appreciate your care," Mark started, his tone and face seemed the opposite of what he was saying but Ryan had learned despite his body language Mark never lied. "But I do enjoy sitting alone."

"Okay," He trailed off and went to sit with the other group. Sarah patted the seat beside her, Dean was to her left, Punk on his other side with AJ beside him. Next to AJ was Kait, then Layla, then Daniel Bryan, then Kane next to the empty seat. Ryan sat down with caution, worried they'd be scared of him, but no one really looked at him except to wave hi.

"Hey what's up?" Sarah smirked Dean had his legs stretched on her lap, leaning back to rest against an annoyed Punk's shoulder. "Dean get your stinky feet off me!" She shoved the auburn boy, he slid from the seat, nearly bashing his head on the table. A hand gripping his shirt stopped, the group looked to see Football star Roman Reigns steadying the boy.

"Careful." He murmured lowly, grey eyes unreadable before he stalked off. Dean was silent for once and didn't seem upset that Sarah had nearly injured him.

"Raise your hand if you felt the sexual tension." Sarah stated. Everyone's hand went up, Dean sent them all a glare and the subject was dropped. Layla turned to smile at Daniel.

"I'm glad you sat with us today." She said honestly. "I hope your friends aren't to upset."

"Naw," He grinned. "Cody and Johnny had a project to work on and I didn't wann ruin their 'thinking space'."

"Oh that's nice, what are they working on?" Kait asked, wrapping an arm around Layla. Ryan could feel Sarah lean forward to hear the quiet Daniel, her hair brushing against his arm. Glad I left my jacket at home, he thought.

"Some art project about unrequited love." He responded dismissively, biting into his sandwhich.

"Oh the irony," Punk finally spoke up, he had nothing infront of him except three empty Pepsi cans.

"Why is that?" Daniel asked, unaware of Kane watching him with longing in his mismatched eyes.

"No reason." The tatooed boy said waving them off, to dissolve the subject he turned to his girlfriend AJ. "Hey babe, what do you think the Rejects should do for Halloween?" Ryan let out a groan when her face lit up.

"Oooh! I was telling Ryan," She motioned to the larger student earning confused looks from the others. "Sarah should total be Batman! Dean could be Robin, I wanna be Harley Quinn- Duh!- so you would be the Joker. Ryan could be like Bane or Kane could be Bane since the names rhyme. Or is that to cliche? I don't know but Daniel could be the Riddler and Layla would be Catwoman and Kait would be Huntress!" She clapped happily. "Cody and Johnny could come too, maybe as Redhood and Nightrunner."

"So we have no say in this?" Layla smirked.

"None!" AJ giggled and Punk smiled shaking his head.

"Why am I the only cross dresser?" Sarah pouted playfully.

"And I refuse to be Robin." Dean groaned.

"1. Sarah you're like the Dark Knight with a worse temper and a huge hero complex. 2. You will wear what I say and you'll like it Dean." AJ threaten. "But if you're gonna bitch, you can be Nightwing and Ryan will be Robin."

"I thought I was Bane?"

"You were but Kane and Bane rhymes so you got beat," AJ smiled widely looking around the table. "So is that a yes?" Punk made a gesture for everyone to agree.

"I take it you'll be making these costumes yourself?" Layla asked with a giggle.

"Uh Duh! So this weekend everyone is coming over to my place, I need measurements." AJ ordered, no one argued.

"I swear you'll be like the greatest fashion designer ever." Kaitlynn sighed, smiling at her best freind.

"So we going trick or treating or will we be crashing a party?" Dean piped up. "I would prefer tricking."

"Course you would." Sarah rolled her eyes. "Ted and Mike are throwing a bash at my place, parents will be gone for the weekend." She gave Punk a wild grin. "It'd piss him off if ya'll bitches showed."

"I'm in!" Punk grinned and for once Dean agreed.

"You in Boy Wonder?" She turned to Ryan with a playful smirk.

"Um Sure." He mumbled and AJ let out a loud cheer as the bell rang.

"Yay! It's all happy! I'll get started on drawing designs, I'll have them ready by Wednesday so if you want something specific tell me." She called as she dragged Punk along to their next class.

"She goes all out for holidays. Halloween, Christmas, Valentines day, New Years." Layla explained to Ryan and Kane. "But it's always fun and her parents own a fabric store so... Yeah."

"How was school?" Mr. Reeves asked as his son walked through the door, coffee and newspaper in hand.

"Good... Um can I borrow the car?" He asked his father tentatively. That got his father to look up in surprise.

"Sure where ya going? Whose gonna be there? When will you be back?" He rattled off in a authorative tone, the grin on his face betrayed his amusment.

"A girl offered to help me in Algebra. Her parents and brother and some weird friend of hers named Dean. I'll be back as soon as I can." He listed, counting on his hand that he covered all bases.

"A girl?" The grin got wider. "What's her name?"

"Sarah McMahon."

"That's on the upper part of town." His father mused. "Try not to mess with the boys up there to much." He cautioned. Ryan nodded and accepted the keys held out to him.

"Thanks, Dad."

"No problem, I'm glad you're making friends."

"Whatcha want?" Mike asked in a bored tone, Ryan was hoping Sarah would answer the door instead of her jock of a brother.

"Sarah said she'd tutor me." He mumbled.

"Oh yeah, her and her charity cases." The blonde jeered but allowed the larger man entrance, he led Ryan through a long corrider. "She's in the kitchen with Maria."

Before he could ask who Maria was the blonde left, so he entered the spacious modern kitchen. Sarah was at the sink, washing dishes while a thiry- maybe forty- year old Hispanic woman pulled cookies from the oven. He watched for a moment. "Maria I told you I would get it." The brunette chastisied playfully, not seeing her student yet.

"It's my job." Maria sounded almost nervous. "They were going to burn and you already helped me enough."

"Meh, I like cleaning." She smirked, the woman returned it with a motherly smile. "Besides it's not like I can't make Dean do it."

"I'm sure he is very helpful." Maria giggled.

"Hey! When did you get here?" Sarah finally spotted Ryan standing awkwardly at the threshold. "I didn't hear the doorbell."

"Um Mike let me in." He muttered, staring at the floor he could hear Maria putting the cookies on a plate.

"He didn't cause trouble did he?" She asked with a dark tone, even Maria flinched at that.

"No."

"Good, his friends aren't here yet, he'll get worse later on." She sighed and took the plate from Maria. "Thank you, they smell delicious." Maria smiled and pinched her cheeks, giving Ryan a nod as the two walked out of the kitchen.

"Dean fell asleep right after we got home, probably on my bed." She sighed in annoyance. True enough when they got to her room he was sprawled out across her bed sheets. He said nothing as she set down the plate and went to wake Dean, taking the time to study her room.

The walls were alittle darker than a robin's egg, brown bed sheets, and a dark almost black, blue carpet. Several pictures on the wall, most of them her and other Rejects but one was a recent one of her and Mike. He didn't really see the resemblance between the siblings- She had brown black hair his was blonde, her eyes were hazel and smoldering his were blue and cold. The only similairity was they both had amazingly tan skin, Mike's a tad orange though.

"Hey! Bitch!" He shook his head, Sarah still couldn't wake the snoring Dean. "Ugh fine, be like Burger King, have it your way." She growled sitting cross legged on the floor. He sat beside her, she bit into a cookie, offering one to him. It was still warm and had mini chocolate chips.

"So are you having problems with the basics or what we learned this week?" She asked through a mouthful of cookie.

"I can't seem to balance out the X's and Y's." He offered weakly, not sure what they had learned recently.

"Here try this," She began pulling out a notebook and a work book, writing down the equation. "See ya just gotta move this here, and that there." She explained, drawing arrows and checking to make sure he was following along. A loud snore from Dean interrupted them.

"Why does he sleep at your house alot?" He asked, wondering how the teen could be comfortable with the way his body was twisted and contorted.

"Yeah..." She hesitated before continueing. "He doesn't have the best home life, and so he usually crashes here. My parents really never notice but if Mike complains enough he either goes back home or over to Punk's."

Ryan didn't say anything for along time, he could never think of a life where he was afraid to go home. He resolved to make friends with Dean. "Don't tell him I told you, he's alittle self concious about it." He nodded along, hearing the front door open and bang close. "Theres Mike's loser friends." She groaned.

Downstairs Ted, Randy, and Dolph were welcomed into the home by Mike, they lapped hands and pounded fists. "Hey Ted, you figure out how to sneak some booze out of your house for the party?" Mike asked the blonde.

"Uh I don't know," Ted said nervously. "My dad is really watching the Liqour Cabinet after last year's rager." The other boys groaned in unison, Randy and Mike shared a look.

"That's cool, maybe Sarah's new boyfriend will be able to snag us some." Mike comented off handedly.

"New boyfriend?" Mike smirked at Ted's eagerness.

"Yeah she up there with him now, he's huge bro, I wouldn't doubt hes got some booze connections." He laughed and led them up the stairs, Mike nearly jumped with joy when he saw Sarah's door was open. Allowing the boys to peek in to see Ryan and Sarah sitting close, hunched over a note pad. "Told ya."

"I'll bring something." Ted frowned, glaring at the young man in the blue room.

Sarah looked up and noticed them staring from the hallway. "Whatcha want, a cookie? I'm busy I don't have time to play with you guys." She said dismissively, Ryan feeling uncomfortable with the way Ted was looking at him.

"No one here wants you to play with them." Randy scoffed and Sarah shot him a grin.

"Aw Randal if you want I get wake up Dean," She nudged the sleeping man, who jerked away in response. He rolled his eyes at the sight of the Jocks. "Dean wake up, Randy wants you to play with him."

"You couldn't pay me enough." Dean laughed rolling out of the bed, he saw the look Ted had on and decided to provoke him. "Hey Teddy, I went where you haven't Sarah's bed!" The blonde was fuming, Dolph resting a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't make it sound so extravagant." Sarah teased back to the auburn. "It's not the first time."

"Or the last." Dean grinned and Mike decided to intervene.

"Can you not talk about getting in bed with my sister?" He sighed as if they were beneath him.

Dean reached across to stick his hand in Sarah's left pocket. "Look I'm in her pants." Sarah burst out laughing, even Ryan had to grin. He slipped his pointer finger into the other pocket. "Ha! Even Ryan's getting in on this."

"You know we out number you," Randy growled, tired of the jokes at their expense. "I wouldn't be acting out."

"Actually, since I'm tutoring Ryan in math, let's turn this into an equation." Sarah smirked. "I've kicked you ass before Randal, Dean is probably pretty cranky after his nap and he's never liked Mike, and we all know Dolphin and Teddy aren't gonna fight. And if they do Ryan here is a big boy," She winked at Ted. "I think he can handle two scrawny kids like you." She turned to Ryan. "So Me + Randy + Dean +Mike -Dolph and Teddy and you get."

"Screwed." He smirked for once feeling confident. They group in the hall scoffed but left to go down the hall.

"I think we won that battle," Sarah grinned. "Now where were we?" She pointed to the paper. "Finish this equations."


	2. Chapter 2

"You need to tell him," Mark said off handedly, he was at the sink washing dishes while Kane dried them. "It's been three years." All he recieved was a grunt, dismissive and irritated.

"Quit with the vow of silence," The green eyed man growled. "It's getting old, just talk to Bryan and get on with your life."

"It's easy for you to say," Kane's voice was scratchy from disuse, Mark blinked- it had been so long since Kane had last spoken, he wasn't used to it. "You're not disfigured."

"There is nothing wrong with how you look." Mark growled, he paused to turn to his brother, using a soapy hand to push the long hair out of his face. The old scars and burns were mostly faded, nothing harsh or raised like it used to be. Mismatched eyes blinked at him, one dark green the other a heat damaged pale blue.

"People run from me." Mark flinched, he had punched many a face when someone tried to bully his baby brother, even when they were little in fifth grade he had defended the boy, now Kane could defend himself.

"Because you refuse to speak, you keep your hair in your face, and you dress like an Undertaker." Kane gave him a look 'You're not one to talk' Mark sighed. "If just acted like yourself and not this demonic mute guy it'd be easier to make friends. Hell you have friends! Layla and Kaitlnn and Ryan and all those other little shits that run with Rejects!"

"They're not my friends." He sighed. "I'm too tired Mark, my throat hurts."

"From lack of practice!" Mark growled again and slapped Kane lightly on the side of the head. "Look I'll leave you alone if you do the voice exercises like you used to. Deal?"

"Fine." Kane turned to place a glass in the cabinet.

"Good, we'll start now. Tell me about your day."

"It was horrible!" Layla sobbed, head resting on Kait's shoulder, her body shaking from the tears. "Kelly is getting worse and Coach Dumas hasn't noticed anything."

"Oh Sweety," Kait hated seeing her girlfriend so upset. "I could 'talk' to them if you want."

"No," Layla sighed. "I'll talk to Coach, she's supposed to name a new captain now that Melina left and maybe I can convice her Kelly is to mean for the spot."

"What do you want me to do?" The two toned girl asked, wiping the British girl's cheeks.

"Nothing," Layla smiled and place a chaste kiss on Kait's lips. "Just listening is so helpful."

"If you ever need me just say so."

"I know, I just feel bad bitching and whining to you all the time." Layla smiled sadly.

"Don't ever feel that way," Kait said in a gentle but stern tone. "I'll always listen to your problems and then I'll kick someone's ass for making you cry." She grinned, Layla didn't respond just chuckled and kissed the girl.

"Seth you ready?" Roman called into the house, there were no cars in the driveway so his parents were out, as usual. Slowly he entered the house, he could hear a stumble and a thud. Rushing up the stairs he flew open his boyfriend's room door, Seth was sprawled out on the floor. "What are you doing?"

"Johnny said I was too clumsy to break into my own house," He offered weakly with a smile. "But I did it!"

"We're on the second story, how did you... You know what I don't wanna know." He sighed and helped his ecentric boyfrined up. "What are you wearing?"

"Riot gear." Seth grinned, pulling his two toned hair into a hair tie. "I wanted to be authentic!" Roman smiled and shook his head, Seth had always been hyper active and making trouble.

"Do you wanna go to the movies like that or should I let you change?" He grinned gesturing to the Riot vest and black cargo pants.

Without a word Seth smirked and pulled off the vest in one move, he didn't miss the way his boyfriend was looking a his now exposed chest. He started unbuckling the pants, shooting the silent Roman an innocent grin. "Or we could skip the movie?" He got no response aside from Roman yanking off his shirt.

The moment Seth was free from his pants Roman was on him, tan hands on tan skin, his lips making contact with his boyfriend's neck. Seth groaned, wrapping his arms around the Samoan's neck, bringing him closer and grinding his hips against his. Roman bit down gently then licked the spot, hoping to leave a mark for Seth's friend to see.

"Get out little piece of shit!" Roman flinched, fearing Seth's parents had returned, Seth leaped away from the Samoan, eye wide.

"That's the neighbors." He said rushing to the window. "Somethings wrong!"

"Seth! Wait!" Roman tried to grab the half naked Hispanic, his boyfriend was only wearing his boxers. "Put some clothes on before you play hero!" He ran after the young man, forgeting his shirt.

Seth had run across the street where the shouting was, the garage was open and three figures stood there. One was a beer bellied man, balding and ugly with a sour look on his face. He was standing over a young man on the floor, nose bleeding down his handsome face, Roman recognized him as the kid he helped out earlier in the cafeteria. The last was a woman in a bathrobe, graying auburn hair wild from neglect tears down her eyes.

"What's going on?" Roman growled in a deep voice, easily gaining the attention of the others.

"Get out ungrateful little bitch." The man growled to Dean, the auburn boys hands clenched, surpressing his rage.

"John please reconsider, he is my son!" The woman cried.

"Me or him!" The disgusting man shrieked at her, the woman looked between the two before coming to stand beside John.

"...Mom..." Dean whispered, ignoring the gawking of Roman and Seth.

"Oh but, Sweety you're always gone anyways," She tried to reason. "And I need all the help I can get."

The pair left the three teens in the garage, Roman glaring at the closed door before roaring. "I hope you both go to Hell!"

"Are you okay?" Seth crouched beside the boy, trying to get him to stand. "Do you need a place to stay?"

"I'm fine, get off of me." Dean hissed, face throbbing, Roman gave him a stern look.

"Hey he's just trying to help. Lose the attitude."

"Make me, bitch." He spat at the larger man, Roman started for him but Seth piped up.

"Stop it, Roman!" He pouted, standing in front of the auburn boy. "He's pissed at them not us."

"No I'm pissed at just about everyone," Dean said smartly, starting to walk away. "Try not to take it personally."

"Where are you going?" Seth cried out, running to stop the boy from going further down the street.

"To Sarah's." He answered stiffly, twitching when he felt Seth's hands on his arms.

"That loud chicks place?" Another twitch from Dean, he didn't like when people called his friend that. "I live over there, I'll drive ya."

"I'm good." He brushed them off.

"At least let us get you cleaned up," Seth tugged the annoyed boy into his house, Roman following behind.

"Can you wear pants?" Dean knew he sounded snarky when they were trying to help but he felt so embarrassed they had seen him get thrown out. He flinched when Roman touched the small of his back, nudging him into the bathroom.

"Sit down," He murmured. Dean complied sitting on the counter while Seth dampened a rag. He hissed when the cold rag touched his sore nose, wipping away the fresh and crusting blood there. Seth hummed lowly and smiled at the auburn teen apologetically.

"Sorry, I'm surprised you didn't hit back." The two toned teen tried to make conversation, Dean just rolled his eyes.

"Sorry to disappoint," He sneered earning a sad face from Seth, he sighed and rolled his eyes again. "But I was trying not to scare my mom."

"Lot of good that did." Roman snorted, Seth turned to smack him on the chest, giving Dean a chance to glance at his ass, he flushed lightly.

"Roman! Stop being mean," Seth huffed. "It's not fun when your parents abandon you."

"And how would you know that?" Dean tried to cover up his oogling with another snarky remark, he felt bad for it when Seth flinched and Roman laid a hand on his lover's shoulder.

"That's not important," He muttered and went back to cleaning Dean's face, Roman shot him a look that he didn't quite understand. "It's getting late, do you wanna spend the night?" The smaller teen offered sweetly.

Dean almost wanted to accept the offer, but he finally realized why both teens were in a state of undress. He had interupted their date night. "Nope, I'm good." He said to the floor, suddenly embarrassed at the thought of the two together.

"It's not a problem," Roman spoke up, he knew what Dean was thinking. "We were getting ready for sleep when we heard the noise." Seth made a face but Dean didn't see it.

"Yeah sure, but seriously I have clothes over at Punk's I'll crash there." Dean stood up, easily towering over Seth and almost meeting Roman's height.

"You can wear something of mine," Seth didn't know why he was trying so hard, he had never been a charitable person like this before, especially if he and Roman were interrupted. "Please? It would make me feel better sleeping tonight, not worrying about you and if you got to your friend's alright." Dean rubbed his hand over his face.

"Fine, just stop whining." Seth didn't seem hurt over the comment, instead he beamed up the taller boy. Roman smirked watching the two, Dean hadn't said yes to get Seth off his back, he did it to please the smaller boy, and somehow that thought confused and pleased him all at once.

"Hey, Sarah?" She picked her head up from her pillow, seeing Ted standing awkwardly in the doorway.

"Whatcha want?" She groaned and rolled over to face him, he gulped she was wearing a sports bra and shorts. "Dude it's almost midnight, why are you still here?"

"Sorry um Dolph and I spent the night." He began shifting uncomfortably.

"Okay, don't draw on my face or there'll be hell to pay."

"No no of course not," He whisper shouted. "I just wanted to um know if you'd be at the bash next weekend?"

"It's my house so duh. Me and the guys will be there." She didn't understand the point of this but was to tired to think deeply about it, that's why he only ever asked her things like this while she was half-asleep she almost never remembered the next morning and if she did she didn't care.

"Your boyfriend too?" He asked bitterly, her head shot up and he nearly fell back.

"Boyfriend? Who said I had a boyfriend?" She was definitely awake now.

"Mike, that boy from earlier. He wasn't your boyfriend?"

"Ryan?" She entertained the thought for a moment. "I don't think he's into me but more importantly I don't have a boyfriend." His face fell, she thought Ryan didn't like her but she never said she didn't like him.

"Well..." He started backing up slowly. "I'm sorry to hear that and I hope to see you at the party... Sorry for waking you up." He closed the door behind him before she could respond. Inside the room Sarah scoffed at him and rolled over, turning over the conversation in her head.

"Hey D-Bry!" Cody shouted to his blonde friend as he entered the mostly empty library. "Come over here we need your help!" Daniel sighed but did as he was asked.

"If it's about the art project I don't know what unrequited love is about."

"No," Johnny Curtis said from his seat. "We need a color scheme and we can't agree." Daniel peered over his friend's shoulder, there were several sketched of the same scheme. One was black and white, a wilted dying tree with a human heart in the middle where normally was an owl hollow. Another paper was the same image but colored where the tree was a normal brown but seemed to be rotted on the outside but fresher in the middle, the heart was red but was a horrid looking black-brown on the outside but a healthy red towards the center. The last one was the same thing but the tree was blue and the heart green.

"Hmmm," Daniel thought for a moment. "What if the tree was blue and the heart red?"

"That could work," Cody muttered, starting to color in the idea with crayons. "What do you think?"

"I like it," Johnny said simply, making another sketch and fixing some details he found flawed.

"Yeah and make the rotted edges of the heart like look infected," Daniel pointed out what he wanted. "Like green and yellow with pus or something like that." Cody shot him a grin.

"You said you didn't know what unrequited love was." He teased but stopped short and suddenly turned to stare at the wall. Both his friends looked back and saw Mike and his posse walk in, Ted Dibiase trailing after them, they were using the library as a cut through to the parking lot. Johnny blushed and turned like his friend to stare away.

"Yeah yeah sure." Daniel teased. "Okay so we all know Cody has a thing for Ted but who are you blushing over Johnny boy?" Cody turned with wide eyes to pester his friend.

"You like one of them?" His tone was low even though the group wasn't even paying attention to them. "Is it Dolph?"

"Eww he spends more time on his hair than Kelly." Johnny stuck out his tongue.

"So Randy? That's weird bro, he's always really mean to you." Daniel started but the face Johnny made indicated he disliked the snake-like boy.

"So... Miz?" Cody asked loudly, causing the jocks to turn towards them. Cody blushed and tried to wave awkwardly, but paled when the group began to move towards them. "Oh boy..." He muttered.

"Got something to say little Rhodes?" Mike sneered and Randy leaned over his shoulder to glare at Johnny.

"No just trying to remember your nickname." Cody chuckled lamely. "Just in case."

"Maybe we should give you a good reason to say my name." Mike snickered.

"Wow Mike that's kinda... Not PG." Daniel said. "And really creepy, you're not Cody's type."

"Oh the little bitch has a type?" Randy laughed but Dolph rolled his eyes. "Like you nerds can afford to be picky. You're lucky to be in our presence."

"Actually could you step back?" Daniel asked mockingly polite. "I'm allergic to stupid." Randy started to say something when he looked over Daniel's head and paled, as did the rest of his group. Each of them took a huge step back, behind Daniel stood Kane from god knows where.

The larger teen snarled slightly and the group started to leave, the artists that he'd just saved stared up at him worriedly. Ignoring the stares he gave Daniel a once over, to check for injuries, the smaller boy couldn't help but notice his hair was out of his face and he was wearing a red shirt with his leather jacket. Kane looked at the sketches and slowly pointed to the one Cody had barely finished coloring before the incident. "That's my favorite..." His voice low and scratchy.

Without waiting for a response the giant turned on his heel and walked out of the library, leaving behind stunned students. "I've never heard him talk before." Johnny said.

"Layla says he can't," Daniel started. "Guess we underestimated him." The other boys nodded along.

"So anyone wanna tell me why Ted DiBiase thought Ryan was my boyfriend?" Sarah asked the group at lunch, several people spat out the beverages they were drinking and Dean just cackled with amusment.

"Dude he thought what?!" Dean choked between laughter and Ryan felt like he was being insulted, Dean caught on and covered up the mistake. "Not that it's not plausible but I mean he jumped to that conclusion after one study session? That I was sleeping through?"

"He woke me up in the middle of the night wondering if I was gonna be at my own house party and if I was bring Ryan along as my boyfriend saying that he knew we were dating 'cause Mike told him so." Sarah explained and even Punk was laughing at that point. "What?"

"Sounds like he was jealous." Layla offered from her spot on Kaitlynn's lap. "Saw you with a new beau and Mike decided to cause trouble as always."

"Jealous?" Sarah asked and everyone sighed, she was pretty dense.

"Explains why he glared at me when AJ gave me your address." Ryan finally spoke up.

"Why would he be jealous?" Sarah piped up but was again ignored.

"Maybe he's threatened by you," AJ offered. "Makes sense when you think about it like a stupid guy."

"Why is he jealous?" Again ignored.

"Or maybe he's not jealous just feeling protective over her like Dean is to her." Kaitlynn said.

"Why is he jealous?"

"Who ever said I was protective of this botch?" Dean rolled his eyes. "I'm only nice to her so I can get free food, but no doubt DiBiase is feeling jelly."

"Why the fuck is Teddy jealous?!" Sarah screamed, causing the entire lunch room to stop and stare at them. The jock table was snickering and shoving Ted playfully. Sarah blushed and shrugged awkwardly, her friends breaking down with laughter that she eventually joined in.

"He likes you, duh." Punk said bluntly.

"Since when?" She gaped, the thought had never occured to her.

"Since always," AJ chipped in. "You're just to slow to notice." Sarah nodded along in understanding then glared when the last bit sunk in, the table laughed, even Kane managed a hearty chuckle.

"Well I don't like him," She said finally and Ryan felt a slight relief. "Gonna hook up with a chick so he'll get the idea out of his head... Layla you free tonight?" She teased and Kaitlynn threw her french fry at the teeny brunette.

"How about someone whose not take hmm?" Kaitlynn said. "Tell him you're dating Ryan, he already thinks that anyways." Ryan flushed and didn't miss the knowing look Kaitlynn had.

"Hmmm maybe," She laughed. "Or I'll say I'm celibate and not have to worry about any of this."

"Just don't get horny randomly or else he'll catch on." Punk said and everyone made a face.

"So speaking from experience?" Dean asked, smirking.

**A/N So this ended abruptly but I'm tired and wanted to get it posted tonight, yes I know I have a lot on my plate and I've started a new story too so updates might be slow for awhile to start off until I can pick up on it.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Wow, these look good." Kaitlynn smiled as she looked over the Halloween sketches AJ had done, Layla looked over from where she was being measured to chirp.

"I know right!" AJ smiled widely, she was in her living room holding up measuring tape to her friend's arm, the other Rejects were lounging around on the couchs.

"Thanks, I tried to make them realistic, like something you could were in Kickass or the Avengers. Plus shiny, vinyl fabric does not look good on anyone." The short brunette teen smirked.

"So I don't have a cowl?" Sarah asked from her spot on the counter the sperated the kitchen from the living room. She was laying on her stomach and Ryan sitting on the ground in front her, notebook open for homework.

"No I figured you'd want everyone to see your pretty, pretty face." AJ smiled and blew her a kiss that Sarah pretended to grab and keep.

"I guess," She shrugged, pointing to the page of Ryan's book. "No, don't add it yet, you gotta multiply before you do that." He nodded and started earasing.

"So this is alot of work," Punk started in a worried tone. "Do you think you can handle all of this? Halloween is next weekend you know."

"Yeah, I mean if you didn't have homework it wouldn't be to bad but our teachers are bitches." Dean called, startling Punk, who had assumed the man was asleep and had been leaning against him.

"I don't know," AJ said honestly, writing down the newest measurements she had taken. "I'll figure something out."

"Well I have you for spanish and math, you can cheat off of me." Sarah offered with a smile.

"And we have history together." Kaitlynn chipped in.

"Me and you have share english." Ryan said tentatively.

"Aww you guys are too sweet." AJ smiled and moved to hug Ryan briefly, Sarah smirked.

"Hey what about me?" She teased and AJ gave her a hug and finally gave one to Kaitlynn.

"Okay, Punky you're up." Layla stepped down and sat beside Kaitlynn.

"Aww Punky," Dean sneered meanly. "Ain't that cute, guys." The tatooed teen rolled his eyes and swiped at the auburn's head.

"You had better be nice," Punk warned. "I don't have to let you sleep at my place." But everyone knew it was an empty threat, the two boys were closer than they let on.

"Says the guy who was snuggling me last night." Dean teased and the others 'ooed' in unison.

"Y'all were snuggling?!" AJ cried out as she positioned Punk for measurement. "And didn't take pictures!"

Before anyone could reply the doorbell rang, Kaitlynn answered it, allowing Johnny, Cody, and Daniel to step through. Punk waved at the bearded teen fondly, the two had bonded over petitioning the school to provide Vegan friendly meals at lunch. "Hey guys, you're just in time, just give her a minute and AJ will measure ya." He said and the three boys nodded looking for places to sit.

"So what made you guys want to chill with us Rejects on Halloween?" Sarah called, Johnny blushed looking at her and was too fearful to say it was because of her brother.

"Just figured it'd be fun," Cody shrugged, not wanting to admit his real reason either. "Will we be the only ones in costume?"

"Well Mike and Randal never dress up but Teddy and Dolph go all out and so everyone just kinda either half asses their costumes it or they don't dress up at all." Sarah said absent mindedly, looking over Ryan's work.

"Teddy?" Cody asked as casually as possible, hoping no one would hear the envy in his voice.

"Yeah," Sarah continued and handed the work back. "He hates it but I've known that bitch since we were babies, it's always fun to mess with him and the other losers my brother chills with." Cody nodded and blushed, it was stupid for him to get jealous of Sarah.

"Okay, next!" AJ said loudly, motioning for Daniel to stand in front of her. "Hey where's Kane?"

"I don't know, I wanted to call him but how to do that with a mute?" Layla asked, Daniel blinked, he had forgoten the last time he had interacted with the giant.

"He's not mute." He stated.

"What? Are you sure?" Sarah asked skeptically.

"Yeah? I mean I've been friends with him for awhile and he's never said a word." Ryan chipped in.

"He scared off Mike and his goons for us Tuesday and after that he pointed to our drawing and said 'that's my favorite.'" Cody said, and the others look around each other.

"Wonder why he never talks." Ryan pondered alound.

"His house burned down when he was little, he was inside and got some serious burns, damaged his throat and eyes." Sarah explained, she remembered when it happened and how Mark had beat up Punk for saying something about it in fifth grade.

"Oh God, that's horrible." Cody said, he had moved into town recently like Ryan and didn't know the story.

"Yeah, his burns were really bad but they've gotten better now. He still keeps his hair in his face though." Punk said. "The only thing left from that was his eyes, the heat popped the blood vessels and made one eye discolored."

The doorbell rang once more and this time everyone jumped and held their breathe. "Oh God if it's him I'm calling him Beatle Juice." Dean said, eyes wide.

"Hush now," Layla answered the door this time, giving the taller teen a wide smile. "Hey Sweety, come on in." Kane nodded and stepped through. "Did you find the place alright? You anything to drink? We got Pepsi, tea, water." She was in her hostess mode and always tried to go the extra mile for the silent teen.

"Pepsi please." He muttered and everyone paused in disbelief but Layla barely blinked before rushing off to get him the drink.

"Get me one too!" Punk shouted, the first to recover his shock.

Layla returned and gave one to each young man, sitting beside her girlfriend once more. Dean moved to sit on the floor by Ryan, giving Kane his seat, Sarah smirked down at her friend. "Go soft on us, Deany?" She ruffled his hair teasingly.

"Just trying to recruit some new blood," Dean swiped at her. "I'm sick of you people." He stuck his tongue out at Punk.

"Is that why you crashed some where else Tuesday?" Kaitlynn accused and the atmosphere of the room changed, AJ had just finished with Daniel and had Johnny in his place now, everyone pausing to wait for the auburn's response.

"Hey the kid wouldn't let me leave and I didn't really wanna walk around with John out like that." He confessed.

"Which kid?" Sarah asked.

"That Rollins guy and his boyfriend." Johnny looked up at the mention of his soccer friend. "I wanted to bounce, it looked like they were about to smash but Reigns insisted they were getting ready for bed." He rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Oooo sounds yummy." AJ smirked.

"What is it with you and homosexual displays lately?" Sarah laughed.

"Oh I wish I was a gay guy sometimes." AJ snickered. "But then Punky wouldn't be interested in me."

"Sorry Babe but I'm not interested in dick." Punk joked and she sent him a playful glare.

"Too bad." Dean teased and shoved his friend from his spot.

"AJ if you need any help," Cody said as she started his measurements. "Johnny and I could lend a hand."

"Aww," AJ cooed and gave him a quick hug. "I would really appreciate that, thank you." Cody smiled and returned the hug.

"So Ryan, has Ted been messin' with ya?" Sarah asked the larger teen beneath her. "Cause I told him Wednesday to leave you alone, I'll kick his ass he don't."

"Naw he doesn't really bother me much," Ryan lied, Ted and Make had both glared at him whenever they passed and would whisper snide things to him during class. It was difficult to keep his temper in check.

"You sure?" She said skeptically. "It's okay if you want help, you're one of us now. And we don't let anyone fuck with our own." The other Rejects nodded and Ryan blinked.

"Really? Since when?" He asked looking around.

"Since you went over to Sarah's place," Dean said, nudging the boy playfully. "That's like a right of passage, we don't let just _anyone _in her room."

"What? Like you have say on who goes in and out my crib." Sarah made a face.

"Hey if we didn't think he was cool, I wouldn't have invited him to your place." Kaitlynn said.

"I wouldn't have asked him to sit with us at lunch." Layla continued.

"I wouldn't be making him a costume." AJ finished, then grinned. "Okay that's a lie I so would."

"Whatever," Sarah rolled her eyes, but sent her friends a smile.

"Okay Kane," AJ shoved Cody out of the way playfully. "You're next." The quiet boy stood from his spot next to Punk to stand where the tiny girl told him. Kaitlynn got a gleam in her eyes and motioned Dean to come closer, whispering lowly in his ear. The blue eyed boy nodded and went to sit beside Punk once more, the tatooed teen gave him a look but said nothing.

Kaitlynn did the same with Cody and Johnny, instructing them where to sit, the end result was the only open seat for Kane was by Daniel. Sarah observed this and smiled, Kaitlynn had a reputation for playing Cupid, especially with her friends, usually the two-toned girl choose Sarah as her test subject. It was amusing to see it happen to someone else.

AJ took alittle longer with Kane, Ryan holding her by the waist so she could reach the taller boy's shoulders. Punk didn't seem bothered by the new recruit touching his girlfriend, the fact that Ryan kept looking over to make sure he wasn't doing something wrong definitely told the tatooed teen that his AJ wasn't in harms way. Finally the teen designer had everyone's measurements and the room broke up into groups. Kaitlynn, Punk, Layla, and Dean started discussing fun pranks they could do at the bash. Ryan and Sarah began going over the larger teen's notes. AJ, Cody, and Johnny talked over the designs and how they could do the project. Leaving Daniel and Kane to talk.

"So how'd they rope you into this?" Daniel asked politely, he didn't know what to say to a man who- until Tuesday- was the resident school mute.

"AJ has her ways." Kane said dryly, an amused smirk on his face, his voice was still scratchy sounding and low.

"Yeah, I try to tell myself that I'm bigger than her but she manages to bully me into doing this kinda stuff." The smaller boy laughed and shook his head.

"Yeah but do you really what the Rejects after you for making her cry?" Kane asked thoughtfully. "Or are you one of them?"

"Um I don't know." Daniel admitted. "Are you?"

"I don't have friends." Kane said dismissively.

"Really?" Daniel asked skeptically. "Then explain why you've been at their table every day this week? If Ryan is a Reject so are you." Kane had to fight an amused smile.

"So you've been watchin me? Kinda creepy." He teased lowly and Daniel paused, was he really having a conversation -a normal, friendly conversation- with the loner of Chicago High?

"You're pretty interesting," He said honestly. Kane started to say something when a loud knocking on the door stopped all conversations.

"Who is that?" AJ asked nervously.

"Probably Mike," Sarah shrugged. "He borrowed my car earlier so he has to pick me up." She opened the door to reveal her brother, leaning boredly against the door frame, Ted and Dolph behind him.

"Let's go." The blonde said simply and waited almost patiently for Sarah to grab her things.

"Dean you gonna crash at Punk's?" She asked her friend who nodded. "Anyone need a ride?"

"No!" Mike said, but it sounded playful, like he was just teasing. "I am not gonna participate in your charity cases."

"In or out guys, you're letting out the good air." AJ sounded stern and the trio stepped inside.

"Cody and Johnny need a ride," Daniel said amused smile on his face, both teens glared at him.

"What about you?" Mike asked curiously.

"I live a block over." Mike made a face of understanding before looking down at the two sitting boys.

"Well?" He asked impatiently. "Let's go."

The pair scrambled to stand and seemed almost timid near the senior, Sarah gave them a sweet smile. "Don't worry guys, Mike is a real Sweety when Randy isn't around." Her brother sent her a heated glare. "Well? That guy is nothing but trouble."

"You're one to talk, look who you hang with." Ted said, giving a pointed look to Ryan, Sarah was on him before he could continue. Slapping him hard across the face, Cody flinched slightly and felt bad for the rich blonde,

"Hey! You are not gonna come in here acting nasty to one of my Reject's." She growled low in her throat, shoving him back in a warning way. "Now apologize."

"Sarah that's okay," Ryan started but she cut him off visciously.

"Shut up." The others flinched, Ryan didn't get memo on Sarah's ruthless nature. The brunette turned back to Ted. "Apologize."

"Just do it or she'll kick your ass." Dolph said boredly.

"I'm sorry," Ted didn't sound sorry but Sarah dropped the issue.

"See ya later guys," Sarah called, almost like nothing had happened. The Rejects waved bye to the group.

"Mike and Dolph were almost pleasant." Daniel said in disbelief.

"Ted is too but he doesn't like Ryan much." Layla exlained. "And it's Randy that's really the jerk, before he moved here and corrupted them Mike was actually a Reject."

"Really?" Kane asked.

"Yeah well, a Reject before Punk came up with the name in eigth grade. He hung out with us and was nice and fun, but Randy told him that is was lame and got inside his head." Kaitlynn sighed. "I liked him so much better then, now he just tries to keep up appearances."

"You're driving," Mike tossed Sarah the keys as the group piled into the car, there were only five seats so Dolph, Ted, Cody and Johnny had to squeeze close together. Cody and Johnny gave Sarah their addresses, she new the entire town and didn't need directions.

"So you guys are the artsy ones?" Mike asked conversationally, turning to look at Johnny, who was directly behind him.

"Uh yeah." He replied, staring down at his hands.

"What kind of arts?" Dolph asked curiously.

"Um just about everything the school offers." Cody said, fighting a blush at being so close to his crush.

"Really? Either of you dance?" Dolph continued and Johnny raised his hand slowly. "You should join the Squad, always good to have more guys and less bitches." The platinum blonde laughed as did Sarah.

"Uh I don't know if I could do cheerleading..." Johnny trailed off.

"Aw come on it's fun!" He whined. "Get to go to the games for free, travel alot, plus hot girls. What more could you want?"

"Not really into girl much." The tan boy said lowly and Mike turned to look at him.

"You're gay?" He asked.

"Um yeah." Johnny blushed and contemplated jumping out of the car.

"Cool," That was a surpirse to hear Mike say that. "Dolph is Bi so it's fine if you wanna join for the dancing and not the girls."

"Besides all of them are bitches," Dolph said with a face. "Except Layla of course, that chick can't be mean if she tried. And Eve sometimes, but Kelly, the Bellas, and Michelle- ugh I don't like them." He gave Johnny another look. "If you want I could get you an audition, our old cheercaptain left and we're still filling in some of the spots."

"I'll give it a shot," Johnny tried to sound noncommital, but Dolph cheered all the same.

The car slowed to a stop in front of Cody's house, the sophomore had to crawl over his friend's lap to exit the car. Unfortunately he got stuck, half out the door, Mike started to get out to help him but Ted just rolled his eyes. "Move," He said pressing his open palm against the brunette's ass, giving him a shove, Cody squeaked and leaped from the vehicle. Dolph slapped Ted on the arm, scolding him for being mean to the kid.

"Uh thanks for the ride..." Cody called and walked up the driveway, Johnny waved bye.

"I'm just around the corner," The tan boy said timidly. "I could walk."

"No need," Sarah said, she had been strangely quiet the entire ride. "We're here."

"Thanks," He smiled as he left the car.

"Meet me in the gym after school monday," Dolph rolled down the window to call out. "You can audition then." Johnny nodded and waved, eyes lingering on Mike for a moment to long before he turned away sharply.

"He's kinda cute," Dolph said off handedly, not missing how the art student had reacted around Mike. The blonde in the front seat shrugged but stared after the boy opening his door, Sarah waiting for her newest friend to enter his house before she left.

"I assume you two are gonna spend the night?" She teased.

"Hell yeah," Dolph cheered again.

"Wonderful." Sarah mumbled sarcastically.

"I did not authorize a last minute try out." Kelly Blank growled to Dolph, who only rolled his eyes.

"I don't care, Coach Dumas approved and Johnny is gonna audition." He explained as the Squad waited for the tan boy, Mike sitting in the bleachers- he said it was to support his girlfriend Kelly but he didn't seem excited to see her.

"Well I'm Captain, so I say we don't need any more members." She sneered.

"You're not Captain so you don't have a say," Dolph scoffed, the doors opened to reveal Johnny walking beside a talking Coach Dumas.

"Okay, Kid, Dolph says you're good so you had better be." She smirked at the nervous look on his face. "Don't worry I make all final decisions and I'm sure you'll be fine. Did you study the routine?"

"Yes ma'am." He nodded and followed her to the middle of the gym.

"Okay show us what you got." Coach smiled and turned on the music. Johnny waited for a moment before starting to move.

Dolph had purposely given him the hardest routine the Squad did, he had no doubt the boy could pull this off. Mike leaned forward in his seat to watch the tan boy, he was twisting and turning beautifully, even better than Kelly did. Johnny was in the zone, not even paying attention to the shocked and envious faces of the Squad members, he didn't see Mike smirking in his seat as he flipped before posing for the ending.

"Wow," Coach said and pushed her fiery red hair back. "No doubt, you're on the Squad."

"Really?" Johnny asked out of breathe, the routine had lasted at least five minutes and was rigorous.

"Yep, Dolph will get you a uniform," She smiled. "You have potential, Kid, you could be Captain even."

Johnny shuffled his feet awkwardly, now seeing the angered Kelly, he wasn't so sure this was a good idea. But Dolph wrapped an arm around the boy's neck, laughing and leading him out of the gym. They walked past a smirking Mike and Johnny blushed, he hadn't seen the blonde earlier.

"That was impressive," He said smoothly, smirking wider when the Junior blushed darker.

"Thanks."

"Well I better go calm down Kelly." Mike sighed before standing to walk over to his fuming blonde girlfriend.

"He's dating Kelly?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah but I don't think he likes her much, I sure as hell don't." Dolph shrugged and lead the Junior out the doors.


	4. Chapter 4

"So are ya a virgin?" AJ asked with a smirk, Ryan blushed profusely. The group was at Punk's house on a Friday night, deciding to spend the night over there to hang out on Halloween the next day. Suffice to say when they had choosen to play spin the bottle Truth-or-Dare, Ryan was nervous and this was why.

"Ummm... no." he answered honestly, face red as the others looked at him with shock.

"Seriously?" Kaitlynn asked, getting her arm smacked by Layla. "Not that you're ugly or something it's just... You're so quiet."

"It's always the quiet ones." Sarah said as the group turned to Kane. "You must be a pimp."

"It's not your turn." He smirked wickedly and everyone gawked, including Daniel.

"If it's only the quiet ones explain how AJ got laid before me?" Dean asked, the smaller girl only laughed.

"You're to picky," Layla said playfully. "Gotta go out and experiment."

"With condums." Punk added. "I don't want any baby mama's trying to get money from me."

"Seriously?" Dean said flatly.

"Oh I forgot."

"How do you forget I'm gay?" Dean laughed. "I thought our snuggling meant something." he play pouted. "It's Ryan's turn to spin," Punk pointed out.

Ryan was glad they had changed the subject from his lack of virginity, it always embarassed him for some reason. He spun the bottle, it landed on Layla. "Truth or dare?" He asked.

"Dare me baby." She said in a mock serious face.

"Ummm... I dare you to swap clothes with Cody." He grinned at the glaring sophmore.

"Let's go Love." Layla, both going to the next bathroom. Layla came out in slightly baggy jeans, a Zelda shirt three sizes to large, and his sneakers. Cody was in the Brit's tight skinny jeans, blue sweatshirt that was slightly baggy, and had refused her shoes completely.

"At least she wasn't wearing a skirt." Sarah tried to console the teen, who promptly pouted. Johnny was laughing so hard at this and barely could speak.

"Dude that color is great on you." The group laughed.

""I don't like this, I feel like a lesbian." Layla complained.

"Lay, you are a lesbian." Kaitlynn said gently.

"It's only for half an hour." Ryan smirked.

"Was this payback for eating your cup cake." Cody said.

"Yes." Ryan dead panned.

"Well it's my turn and I'll be sure to get revenge." Layla teased, she spin the bottle with her perfectly manicured nails. It landed on Sarah, the Brit grinned eyes flashing much like Kaitlynn's did during her match making. "Truth or dare, Love?"

"Dare, biatch." Sarah teasingly leaned forward.

"I dare you to make out with Ryan." The tanner girl smirked, everyone in the room held their breath, it was obvious to everyone that Ryan had a thing for the loud mouth. Well everyone but Sarah of course.

Sarah simply shrugged, leaning towards to her right, gripping the back of a blushing Ryan's neck. Yanking him to her to meet their lips, sliding her tongue over his bottom lip, the young man responded rapidly. His cheeks were still tinged pink when the two finally broke apart.

"My turn," She didn't even seem affected by the kiss, but her closer friends could see how her hands trembled slightly and how she tensed and untensed her thighs. The bottle landed on Jonnny. "Truth or dare, Tiny Dancer?"

"Truth," He said timidly.

"Who do you have a crush on?" Cody held his breath, Johnny looked terrified.

"M-Mike..." The room was silent and Johnny wanted to cry, he had only told Cody and Daniel this secret but he knew better than to lie infront of this group.

"My brother?" Sarah asked with wide eyes.

"Yes..."

"Awwww!" Sarah squealed, leaping forward to crush him in a hug. "That's sooooo cute! Mike always had a thing for dancers, you two would be so cute together!" The room seemed friendlier to him as the others smiled and reached forward to pat him on the back. Sarah released him, Johnny spun the bottle, it landed on Kane.

"Dare," Kane said, smirking, Johnny chanced a glance at Daniel who was sitting rather close to the giant.

"I dare you to tell us why you started talking again." Johnny asked in a small voice, the room was silent again, waiting patiently.

"I wanted friends, I wanted to walk down the halls without making freshman girls crying." He shrugged trying to seem apathetic, Daniel patted his knee comfortingly.

"Awww," Layla cooed, eyes watery. "You'll always have friends in us, Sweetheart." She wrapped the man in a hug. "Group hug!" The others grumbled but the kind Brit's eyes turned fiery. "Group hug. NOW!" She hissed and the Rejects stumbled to comply.

Kane had to admit, it was great to hug it out, the others sat down after awhile but Daniel seemed even closer to him now. The giant spun the bottle wordlessly, Punk was it's next victim. "Truth."

"How'd you manage to get tatooes?" He asked curiously.

"My Uncle is a tatooe artist and my parents are pretty liberal, my mom has like five." Punk explained, he spun the bottle next, Dean was the next one up.

"Dare me Bitch." Dean grinned manically.

"Call up that kid you stayed with last week and pretend you think it's someone else and have phone sex with him." Punk smirked widely, the others laughed but Dean looked put off.

"Gimme the phone," he grabbed the handset, putting it on speaker phone he dialed. The phone rang maybe three times before picking up.

"_Hello?"_

"Mmmph baby like that." Dean moaned into the phone, Sarah had to stifle her laughter.

"_What the heck?" _Seth's voice called out.

"Right there, bitch." Dean almost cackled, face turning red from holding in his amusement. "Like it rough huh?"

_"Ummm." _Ryan nearly died, bruying his face in Kane's shoulder. _"Am I getting paid for this, cause I think I should be getting paid." _That did it, the entire room exploded with laughter.

"Oh man, sorry Rollins." Dean managed into the phone. "Wrong number."

_"Wait, Dean? Do I wanna know?" _Dean hung up at that point, setting the phone back down.

"Why'd you use my phone? What if he calls back?" Punk glared.

"Then pay him." Dean grinned. The group started laughing again.

"Okay I think it's bed time," Layla said motherly, it was nearly 3 in the morning.

"Yes **Mom**." Dean sneered playfully, ducking a swipe Kaitlyn aimed at his head.

The sleeping arraignment were unorthodox, Kait and Layla snuggling in one corner with AJ pressed against Kait's back and Punk spooning her from behind. Cody found comfort half on top of Johnny and pressed close to Ryan's arm, Ryan was next to Sarah who was playing big spoon to Dean. Of course Dean had his legs thrown over Punk's and Daniel was on the otherside of Johnny with an awkward Kane trying to keep his respectfull distance.

"It's not a big deal Kane, plus it's cold." The smaller man had huffed, not sure why he wanted to sleep close to the larger man.

"Only two rules, no snoring -you will be tossed out- and no masturbating -again you'll be tossed out." Punk informed in a strict tone.

"And no sex!" Dean cackled.

"That's three! I smell subterfuge, mutiny!" Sarah laughed, pulling up the blanket her and Dean were sharing, she tossed some of it over Ryan, Cody had stolen all the blanket he was supposed to share. "Here you go, Killer." She yawned, the day was catching up to them all.

"Pancakes." Layla called sweetly, it was nearly noon but she still made breakfast, the house wife in her coming out. Of course Johnny and Cody helped but it was mostly her.

Somehow Kaitlynn had ended up completely squashing AJ, who shoved the taller girl off of her. Punk and Dean had their legs tangled and chests pressed together, yelling when they woke up so close. Sarah had managed to lay perpendicular to Ryan, draped across his stomach and chest while the larger teen hadn't moved an inch. Daniel and Kane were just barely touching and seemed the least changed from when they first night.

"Chocolate chips?" Sarah asked in a hopeful voice, rousing Ryan from his slumber, blushing when he noticed the position.

"Yes, Dear." Layla smiled, Sarah whooped once and leaped, charging into the kitchen with a grin. Ryan followed with a barely concealed yawn. "Tired, Love?"

"Yeah, she kicks in her sleep." He chuckled, it hadn't bothered him really, just surprised him.

"Yeah she was probably havin' a night terror," The Brit said sadly.

"Why would she have those?" Ryan asked concerned, Layla hesitated, glancing to make sure all the others were in the kitchen.

"There are reasons she doesn't like Randy and it's not just because he bullies us." She whispered, lowly. "I'm not sure what that boy has done to her but I know that she never told Mike, it must've pretty bad if she didn't rub it in his face that Randal was a no do gooder." Ryan felt a flare of temper, Layla rested a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Try to relax, Sweetheart, it will only make her upset if you get worked up."

The young woman know how to press the right buttons to soothe him, the idea of upsetting his crush was like a tranquilizer. But Ryan promised himself he'd figure out what Randy had done to Sarah, hopefully without getting kicked out of school, again. "Sorry, I get pretty bad temper flares sometimes."

"Yeah we all do, another reason we formed this little coalition," Layla smiled easily leading the larger boy into the kitchen. "Let's get some food before they eat it all."

Breakfast -lunch?- came and went quickly, bacon, eggs and pancakes disappearing at an alarming rate. Punk joked that his parents would come home to a house void of food, they were out on business, the main reason the group had stayed at his house.

The rest of the day was spent preparing for the party, finalizing the costumes and working on make up that went along with it. All of the costumes ended up being fairly realistic and didn't make anyone look ridiculous. Aj though refused to make any masks, she didn't like not being able to see other's faces.

Sarah's batman costume consisted of black jeans tucked into combat boots, a sheer black tinted tank top, her black sports bra underneath. The cape went to her knees and was all black and jagged at the bottom, it was pleather and curled around her body when she held her amrs at the right angle. The gloves had the jaged fringe and went to her elbows, pleather and soft on the inside. She had a bat utility belt that was also black and had several pouches and clips.

Ryan was happy to find that his Robin outfit was army green cargo pants, combat boots, and a blood red sleeveless shirt with the R symbol on the left chest area. He didn't have a cape but a jacket that's back formed a cape like effect, it was black on the outside, red like the shirt on the inside, he also got a hood that covered his head and face. The gloves were fingerless and only went to his wrists, but they were a camo green and had studdes on the knuckles.

Layla's Catwoman outfit wasn't overtly sexy, high heeled leather boots, tight denim black pants, and a pleather vest that she could adjust the zipper -and therefore the cleavage- on. She had pleather gloves that reached her elbows before coming to a point dangerously, adding some spice to the outfit. She also got a fake whip and a hood with cat ears, somewhat like Ryan's.

Dean wore black denim pants, a long sleeved black turtle neck, black gloves that covered his wrists, and the blue Nightwing emblem on his chest. Two black belts that crossed and had utility pouches completed the outfit. He had to admit, this looked realistic and not dopey, though he regretted not going with the Robin look.

Kaitlyn's Huntress get up was harder to make, considering all the straps and random pieces of cloth that the real Huntress had. But finally AJ had something she liked, black short shorts, two purple belts that crossed, knee high purple boots with thigh high black socks underneath. The top went all the way down to her belt and was long sleeved, all black apart from the white cross stripes, but it did have a cut out for cleavage. AJ joked she wanted Kait to look like a sexy beast, the two toned woman just sighed.

Punk was in an open light, faded blue buttom up that revealed the green tank top underneath. He had dark -almost black- purple jeans and matching purple bloves that covered only his wrists. His face was painted white and the crazy red lipstick, AJ had even convinced him to temporarily chalk his hair green.

Aj was Harley Quinn, she wore half red, half black short shorts and a match tanktop. She made the white collarblack and alittle less huge, it only expanded to just at her collar bone. She painted her face white and wore the black lipstick, though she didn't go blonde she did wear blue contacts. She wore black sombat boots and one red glove and one black glove that resembled Punk's.

Kane had a long pleather treach coat that was a dark brown and covered his black cargo pants. Under the jacket he had a light brown and greenish vest that showed off his muscular arms. He had a brace on one wrist and black tape on the other. The pants tucked into his combat boots, completely the outfit.

Cody as Nightrunner was interesting, he had baggy blue cargo pants, white knee pads, a tight grey shirt that went to his elbows. Black elbow pads and black fingerless gloves. AJ managed to make the symbol on his chest look alittle more serious and he wore black combat boots.

Johnny's Red Hood outfit was strange without the hood and so he wore a blood red beanie in place for it. He had off black jeans, a matching sleeveless shirt with the red symbol that AJ made less bright. A brown pleather jacker and a belt with fake guns and utility pouches finished the look.

Daniel wore dark green jeans and a matching button up that opened to reveal a white tank top with a dark purple tie. Green fingerless gloves, hanging loose purple suspenders, and a fedora looked good on him, though he was glad he hadn't ended up in a emerald green suit. He wore his black sneakers despite how everyone else seemed to be wearing combat boots.

AJ looked around at all her hard work, everyone was in costume and had their make up perfected, it was almost time for the party the sky dark. "I think we're ready." She smiled as the group cheered.


End file.
